Link (SSBUS)
Alright...let's do this again. If you are looking for the main page about Link from the Legend of Zelda, look no further than here. However, if this is what you sought, read on. Link is the hero of Hyrule who is a confirmed veteran for Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle, and is one of two confirmed veterans from the Legend of Zelda ''series, alongside Zelda. His appearance has been updated to match his appearance in ''Hyrule Warriors, but this only adds several minor changes to his gameplay. Like Mario, not much has changed since Link's last Smash iteration. Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special:' Hero's Bow - Link fires an arrow from his signature bow. Like in previous games, this can be charged to make the arrow fly faster, go farther, and deal more damage. (4%-12% damage depending on charge) *'Side Special:' Gale Boomerang - Link throws out a boomerang which creates a medium tornado that damages opponents on send out, but not on return. (7% damage on closer opponents and 5% damage on opponents in the middle of this move's range) *'Up Special:' Spin Attack - *'Down Special:' Bomb - *'Final Smash:' Triforce Slash - Link homes in on the nearest opponent and then begins slashing away at them before launching them. (1% damage per strike and 30% damage for the finishing blow). |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' Fire Bow - *'Side Special:' Boomerang - *'Up Special:' Hurricane Twist - *''Down Special:'' Remote Bomb - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' Bomb Shot - *'Side Special:' Powerang - *'Up Special:' Spinner Dash - *'Down Special:' Powder Keg - Normal Attacks *'Neutral attack: '''Link slashes his sword diagonally, followed by slashing it horizontally, and finishing with a lunging stab. (3% damage for the two slashes; 6% damage for the lunging stab) *'Dash attack: Link dashes into the famous Jump Strike from nearly every 3D The Legend of Zelda ''game. This does more damage depending on where an opponent is hit. (12% damage on hilt, 13% damage center, and 14% damage on tip) *'Forward tilt: 'Link performs an overhand slash with his sword. (13% damage) *'Up tilt: 'Link swings his sword in an arc overhead. This is useful for hitting airborne enemies. (9% damage to ground opponents and 11% damage to airborne opponents) *'Down tilt: ' Smash Attacks *'Forward smash: *'Up smash:' *'Down smash: '''Link slams down his Fire Rod, causing a small circle of fire to surround him. The fire lasts for about 5 seconds before disappearing, similar to Ness's PK Fire. Aerial Attacks *'Neutral aerial: ' *'Forward aerial: ' *'Backward aerial: ' *'Up aerial: ' *'Down aerial: ' Grabs, Throws, and Pummel *'Grab: Link pulls out his Clawshot and fires it forwards. When used in the air, it targets the nearest platform to be used as a tether recovery. *'Pummel: '''Link hits the grabbed opponent with the hilt of the Master Sword. (2% damage) *'Forward throw: *'Backward throw:' *'Up throw:' *'Down throw:' Category:Males Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Veterans in Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters